retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
2014
The following events occurred in 2014. Paper money All currency printed in any month from 2011-2013 (except the Series 2009 $100 bills) was still in circulation throughout 2014. Carryovers Logos Movies Walt Disney Theatrical bighero6.jpg|Big Hero 6 (November 7) Trailers for Inside Out were released online and in theaters late this year. Home Video Aliceinwonderland bluray.jpg|Alice in Wonderland|link=Alice in Wonderland (60th Anniversary Edition) Foxandthehound bluray.jpg|The Fox and the Hound|link=The Fox and the Hound (30th Anniversary Edition) Dumbo bluray.jpg|Dumbo|link=Dumbo (70th Anniversary Edition) Aristocats bluray.jpg|The Aristocats|link=The Aristocats (2012 Special Edition) Rescuers bluray.jpg|The Rescuers & The Rescuers Down Under|link=The Rescuers (35th Anniversary Edition) Pocahontas bluray.jpg|Pocahontas & Pocahontas II|link=Pocahontas & Pocahontas II (Special Edition) Cinderella bluray.jpg|Cinderella|link=Cinderella (Diamond Edition) Findingnemo bluray.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo (Blu-ray) Peterpan bluray.jpg|Peter Pan|link=Peter Pan (Diamond Edition) Monstersinc bluray2013.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. (Blu-ray) Hunchbackofnotredame bluray.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Blu-ray) Mulan bluray.jpg|Mulan|link=Mulan (15th Anniversary Edition) Swordinthestone bluray.jpg|The Sword in the Stone|link=The Sword in the Stone (50th Anniversary Edition) Robinhood bluray.jpg|Robin Hood|link=Robin Hood (40th Anniversary Edition) Winniethepooh bluray.jpg|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh|link=The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (2013 Special Edition) Oliverandcompany bluray.jpg|Oliver & Company|link=Oliver & Company (25th Anniversary Edition) Littlemermaid bluray.jpg|The Little Mermaid|link=The Little Mermaid (Diamond Edition) Monstersuniversity bluray.jpg|Monsters University|link=Monsters University (DVD/Blu-ray) Marypoppins bluray.jpg|Mary Poppins|link=Mary Poppins (50th Anniversary Edition) Junglebook diamondedition.jpg|The Jungle Book (February 11)|link=The Jungle Book (Diamond Edition) Ichabodmrtoad_funfancyfree_bluray.jpg|The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad & Fun and Fancy Free (August 12)|link=The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad & Fun and Fancy Free (Blu-ray) Hercules bluray.jpg|Hercules (August 12)|link=Hercules (Blu-ray) Sleepingbeauty diamondedition.jpg|Sleeping Beauty (October 7)|link=Sleeping Beauty (Diamond Edition) Late in August, the official YouTube channel of Disney Movies uploaded a trailer for the Diamond Edition of 101 Dalmatians. Also available on Digital HD: Cars.jpg|Cars|link=Cars Theincredibles.jpg|The Incredibles|link=The Incredibles Saludosamigos_digital.jpg|Saludos Amigos Threecaballeros.jpg|The Three Caballeros Toystory_itunes.jpg|Toy Story|link=Toy Story Abugslife poster.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life Pocahontas_itunes.jpg|Pocahontas|link=Pocahontas Finding_nemo_2003.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo Monstersinc bluray2013.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. Toystory2_itunes2010.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2 Aristocats_2012.jpg|The Aristocats|link=The Aristocats Hunchbackofnotredame_itunes.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame Toystory3_itunes.jpg|Toy Story 3|link=Toy Story 3 Cars2_itunes.jpeg|Cars 2|link=Cars 2 brave_itunes.jpg|Brave|link=Brave Wreckitralph_itunes.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph|link=Wreck-It Ralph Frozen_itunes.jpg|Frozen (March 18)|link=Frozen Frozensingalong.jpg|Frozen: Sing-Along Edition (November 18)|link=Frozen: Sing-Along Edition (DVD) Only available on DVD: Makeminemusic.jpg|Make Mine Music|link=Make Mine Music (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Melodytime dvd.jpg|Melody Time|link=Melody Time (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Agoofymovie 2000.jpg|A Goofy Movie|link=A Goofy Movie (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Mickeysonceuponachristmas 2000.jpg|Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas|link=Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (VHS/DVD) Petesdragon 2009.jpg|Pete's Dragon|link=Pete's Dragon (High-Flying Edition) Bedknobsandbroomsticks 2009.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks|link=Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Enchanted Musical Edition) Greatmousedetective 2010.jpg|The Great Mouse Detective|link=The Great Mouse Detective (Mystery in the Mist Edition) Blackcauldron 2010.jpg|The Black Cauldron|link=The Black Cauldron (25th Anniversary Edition) Universal Theatrical No films were released this year from Illumination Entertainment, as Minions was delayed from December 19 of this year to a July 10, 2015 release on September 20, 2013. Home Video grinchmovie_dvd.jpg|How the Grinch Stole Christmas|link=How the Grinch Stole Christmas (DVD/VHS) Catinthehat bluray.jpg|The Cat in the Hat|link=The Cat in the Hat (DVD/Blu-ray) Despicableme_itunes.jpg|Despicable Me|link=Despicable Me Despicableme2_itunes.jpg|Despicable Me 2|link=Despicable Me 2 Sony Pictures Theatrical Annie 2014poster.jpg|Annie (December 19)|link=Annie (2014) Home Video Ghostbusters 1984.jpg|Ghostbusters|link=Ghostbusters Ghostbusters2.jpg|Ghostbusters II|link=Ghostbusters II Hook_itunes.jpg|Hook|link=Hook Hoteltransylvania_itunes.jpg|Hotel Transylvania|link=Hotel Transylvania Matilda bluray.jpg|Matilda|link=Matilda (Blu-ray) 20th Century Fox Theatrical Rio2 VerB 1SHT srgb-full.jpg|Rio 2 (April 11)|link=Rio 2 Home Video Homealone_itunes.jpg|Home Alone: Family Fun Edition|link=Home Alone: Family Fun Edition (DVD/Blu-ray) Homealone2_itunes.jpeg|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York Starwars bluraydvd.jpg|Star Wars Trilogy (October 8)|link=Star Wars Trilogy (Blu-ray Disc) Starwarsprequels bluraydvd.jpg|Star Wars Prequel Trilogy (October 8)|link=Star Wars Prequel Trilogy (Blu-ray Disc) Also available on Digital HD: Iceage_itunes.jpg|Ice Age|link=Ice Age Iceagethemeltdown.jpg|Ice Age: The Meltdown|link=Ice Age: The Meltdown Iceage3_itunes.jpg|Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs|link=Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Iceage4_itunes.jpg|Ice Age: Continental Drift|link=Ice Age: Continental Drift Wimpykid1_itunes.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid (film) Wimpykid2_itunes.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (Blu-ray/DVD) Wimpykid3_itunes.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (Blu-ray/DVD) epic_itunes.jpeg|Epic|link=Epic Rio_itunes.jpg|Rio|link=Rio Rio2_itunes.jpg|Rio 2|link=Rio 2 Warner Bros. Theatrical Legomovie.jpg|The Lego Movie (February 7)|link=The Lego Movie Home Video Harrypotter1 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter2 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter3 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter4 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter5 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Blu-ray/DVD) Harrypotter6 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Blu-ray/DVD) Harrypotter7 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (Blu-ray/DVD) Harrypotter8 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (Blu-ray/DVD) Goonies bluray2011.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies (Blu-ray) Wizardofoz 3dbluray.jpg|The Wizard of Oz|link=The Wizard of Oz (75th Anniversary Edition) Legomovie_itunes.jpg|The Lego Movie (June 17)|link=The Lego Movie New Line Cinema Home Video Themask bluray.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask (Special Edition DVD/Blu-ray) DreamWorks Home Video Shrek_itunes.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek Shrek2_itunes.jpg|Shrek 2|link=Shrek 2 Shrek3_itunes.jpg|Shrek the Third|link=Shrek the Third Shrek4_itunes.jpg|Shrek Forever After|link=Shrek Forever After Other Shout! Factory released a trailer for the 30th Anniversary Edition DVD of My Little Pony: The Movie in November. PC Software Apple ITunes12.png|iTunes 12 (October 16) You are no longer allowed to play iTunes exclusives (such as copy protected .m4v movies or TV shows) on QuickTime as of this version. On the other hand, iOS 8 was released on September 17, along with the new iPhone 6. This version of iOS initially included iTunes 11.4, the last version that allows you to play copy-protected movies and TV shows on QuickTime. Google Google_Chrome_logo_2011.png|Google Chrome Full stable support for 64-bit Windows operating systems was added on August 26. Microsoft Windows_8.1_Blue_Logo.png|Windows 8.1|link=Windows 8.1 WindowsServer2012R2.png|Windows Server 2012 R2 Windows 8.1 Update was released on April 8. Television Broadcast syndication 2014title.png|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1997.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune CW Network SonicX.png|Sonic X|link=Sonic X PBS Kids Thomas&Friends8.jpg|Thomas & Friends|link=Thomas & Friends TBS Wizardofoz title.jpg|The Wizard of Oz|link=The Wizard of Oz Shrek title.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek ABC Family Goonies title.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies Themask title HD.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask Toystory title.jpg|Toy Story|link=Toy Story Abugslife title.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life Toystory2 title.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2 Matilda title.jpg|Matilda|link=Matilda Harrypotter1 title.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (film) Harrypotter2 titlescreen.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) Harrypotter3 title.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) Harrypotter4 title.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) Harrypotter5 title.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) Harrypotter6.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) Cars.jpg|Cars|link=Cars Disney Channel Toystory title.jpg|Toy Story|link=Toy Story Abugslife title.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life Toystory2 title.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2 Findingnemo_title.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo Incredibles_title.jpg|The Incredibles|link=The Incredibles Cars.jpg|Cars|link=Cars Wreckitralph_itunes.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph|link=Wreck-It Ralph Nickelodeon/Nick at Nite Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House TeenNick Allthat.png|All That|link=All That Cartoon Network SonicBoom.png|Sonic Boom (November 8)|link=Sonic Boom Boomerang Pokemon Logo.png|Pokemon|link=Pokémon Sprout Thomas&Friends8.jpg|Thomas & Friends|link=Thomas & Friends Discovery Family Title01.wmv 000096250.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Mlp equestriagirls.png|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks first opening sequence logo EG2.png|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (October 17)|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks The first era of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-2014) ended late this year, when the Hub Network was replaced by this network. Home video My Little Pony Mylittlepony season1.jpg|The Complete First Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season One (DVD) Mylittlepony vol1.jpg|The Friendship Express|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: The Friendship Express Mylittlepony vol2.jpg|Royal Pony Wedding|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Royal Pony Wedding Mylittlepony season2.jpg|The Complete Second Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season Two (DVD) Mylittlepony vol3.jpg|Adventures in the Crystal Empire|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Adventures in the Crystal Empire Mylittlepony vol4.jpg|Pinkie Pie Party|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Pinkie Pie Party Mylittlepony vol5.jpg|Princess Twilight Sparkle|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Princess Twilight Sparkle Mylittlepony vol6.jpg|A Pony for Every Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: A Pony for Every Season Mylittlepony season3.jpg|The Complete Third Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season Three (DVD) Mylittlepony vol7.jpg|A Dash of Awesome|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: A Dash of Awesome Mylittlepony vol8.jpg|The Keys of Friendship|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: The Keys of Friendship Mylittlepony vol9.jpg|Spooktacular Pony Tales|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Spooktacular Pony Tales Mylittlepony season4.jpg|The Complete Fourth Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season Four (DVD) Equestriagirls dvd.jpg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Rainbowrocks dvd.jpg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (October 28)|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Super Mario Smbss 2012dvd1.jpg|Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Volume 1 (May 22)|link=Super Mario Bros. Super Show Smbss 2012dvd2.jpg|Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Volume 2 (October 9) Aosmb3_2013dvd.jpg|Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3|link=Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Smw_2013dvd.jpg|Super Mario World: The Complete Series|link=Super Mario World (TV series) Pokémon pokemon_completeseason1.jpg|Pokemon: Indigo League (October 28) Dr. Seuss Drseuss holidaysdvd.jpg|Dr. Seuss's Holidays on the Loose!|link=Dr. Seuss's Holidays on the Loose! (DVD) Lorax bluray.jpg|The Lorax|link=The Lorax (Blu-ray/DVD) Greeneggsandham bluray.jpg|Green Eggs and Ham and Other Stories|link=Green Eggs and Ham and Other Stories (Blu-ray/DVD) Catinthehat 2012bluray.jpg|The Cat in the Hat and Friends|link=The Cat in the Hat and Friends (Blu-ray/DVD) On Digital Mlp_itunes2.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic AllThatVol1.jpg|All That: Volume 1 AllThatVol2.jpg|All That: Volume 2 AllThatVol3.jpg|All That: Volume 3 AllThatVol4.jpg|All That: Volume 4 AllThatVol5.jpg|All That: Volume 5 AllThatVol6.jpg|All That: Volume 6 Kidsongs_videoseries.jpg|Kidsongs|link=Kidsongs Kidsongs_1994season.jpg|Kidsongs: Season 2 Kidsongs_1995season.jpg|Kidsongs: Season 3 Kidsongs_1997season.jpg|Kidsongs: Season 4 Kidsongs_1998season.jpg|Kidsongs: Season 5 Kidsongs_syndicatedseries.jpg|Kidsongs: The Syndicated Series Video Games Mario/Yoshi supermario64ds.png|Super Mario 64 DS|link=Super Mario 64 DS mariokartds.jpg|Mario Kart DS|link=Mario Kart DS mario&luigi2.jpg|Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time|link=Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time superprincesspeach.jpg|Super Princess Peach|link=Super Princess Peach newsupermariobros.jpg|New Super Mario Bros.|link=New Super Mario Bros. Superpapermario.jpg|Super Paper Mario|link=Super Paper Mario Marioparty8.png|Mario Party 8|link=Mario Party 8 Supermariogalaxy.jpg|Super Mario Galaxy|link=Super Mario Galaxy MariopartyDS.jpg|Mario Party DS|link=Mario Party DS Mariokartwii.jpg|Mario Kart Wii|link=Mario Kart Wii Mario&Luigi3.jpg|Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story|link=Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story NSMBWii.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. Wii|link=New Super Mario Bros. Wii Supermariogalaxy2.jpg|Super Mario Galaxy 2|link=Super Mario Galaxy 2 supermario3dland.jpg|Super Mario 3D Land|link=Super Mario 3D Land Mariokart7.jpg|Mario Kart 7|link=Mario Kart 7 Marioparty9.jpg|Mario Party 9|link=Mario Party 9 nsmb2.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. 2|link=New Super Mario Bros. 2 NSMBU.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. U|link=New Super Mario Bros. U Luigimansion2.jpg|Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon|link=Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Mario&LuigiDreamTeam.png|Mario & Luigi: Dream Team|link=Mario & Luigi: Dream Team NewSuperLuigiU.png|New Super Luigi U|link=New Super Luigi U Supermario3dworld.jpg|Super Mario 3D World|link=Super Mario 3D World Marioparty3DS.jpg|Mario Party: Island Tour|link=Mario Party: Island Tour Mariokart8.jpg|Mario Kart 8 (May 30)|link=Mario Kart 8 Sonic Sonicrush.jpg|Sonic Rush|link=Sonic Rush sonicthehedgehog360.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog 360|link=Sonic the Hedgehog 360 Sonic_Rush_Adventure.jpg|Sonic Rush Adventure|link=Sonic Rush Adventure Sonicriders2.jpg|Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity|link=Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity SonicChronicles.jpg|Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood|link=Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood SonicUnleashed.jpg|Sonic Unleashed|link=Sonic Unleashed Sonicandtheblackknight.jpg|Sonic and the Black Knight|link=Sonic and the Black Knight Sonic&segaallstarsracing.jpg|Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing|link=Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing Sonicfreeriders.jpg|Sonic Free Riders|link=Sonic Free Riders Sonicgenerations.jpg|Sonic Generations|link=Sonic Generations Sonic&allstarsracing2.jpg|Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed|link=Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Soniclostworld wiiu.jpg|Sonic Lost World|link=Sonic Lost World Sonicboom shatteredcrystal.jpg|Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal|link=Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Sonicboom riseoflyric.jpg|Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric|link=Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Kirby Kirbycanvascurse.jpg|Kirby Canvas Curse|link=Kirby Canvas Curse Kirbysqueaksquad.jpg|Kirby Squeak Squad|link=Kirby Squeak Squad Kirbysuperstarultra.png|Kirby Super Star Ultra|link=Kirby Super Star Ultra Kirbysepicyarn.jpg|Kirby's Epic Yarn|link=Kirby's Epic Yarn Kirbymassattack.jpg|Kirby Mass Attack|link=Kirby Mass Attack Kirbysreturntodreamland.jpg|Kirby's Return to Dream Land|link=Kirby's Return to Dream Land Kirby 20thanniversary boxart.jpg|Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition (September 16)|link=Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Music Disneysgreatest vol1.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 1|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 1 Disneysgreatest vol2.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 2|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 2 Disneysgreatest vol3.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 3|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 3 Shrek soundtrack.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek: Music from the Original Motion Picture Shrek2 soundtrack.jpg|Shrek 2|link=Shrek 2: Motion Picture Soundtrack Harrypotter1 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (soundtrack) Harrypotter2 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (soundtrack) Harrypotter3 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (soundtrack) Harrypotter4 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (soundtrack) Lionking soundtrack.jpg|The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack|link=The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Pocahontas soundtrack.jpg|Pocahontas|link=Pocahontas (soundtrack) Toystory ost.jpg|Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack|link=Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Hunchbackofnotredame soundtrack.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame (soundtrack) Abugslife soundtrack.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Toystory2 ost.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Monstersinc ost.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. (soundtrack) Findingnemo soundtrack.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo Harrypotter5 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (July 10)|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (soundtrack) Harrypotter6 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (soundtrack) Harrypotter7 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (soundtrack) Harrypotter8 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (soundtrack) Kidsongs_cd.jpg|The 100 Greatest Kidsongs Collection|link=My Favorite Kidsongs Collection Wizardofoz soundtrack.jpg|The Wizard of Oz: Music from the Original Motion Picture|link=The Wizard of Oz: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack MLP_Soundtrack_Album_Cover.png|My Little Pony: Songs of Friendship and Magic|link=My Little Pony: Songs of Friendship and Magic MLP Soundtrack Album Cover 2.png|My Little Pony: Songs of Ponyville|link=My Little Pony: Songs of Ponyville Equestria_Girls_Soundtrack_cover.png|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (soundtrack) MLPEG_Rainbow_Rocks_Soundtrack.jpg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (soundtrack) Books Harry Potter Harrypotter1.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Harrypotter2.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harrypotter3.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harrypotter4.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harrypotter5.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harrypotter6.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harrypotter7.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wimpykid1.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wimpykid 2.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules Wimpykid 3.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw Wimpykid4.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days Wimpykid5.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth Wimpykid6.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever Wimpykid7.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel Wimpykid8.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck Wimpykid9.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul My Little Pony Mlpchapterbook1.jpg|Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell|link=My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell Mlpchapterbook2.jpg|Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!|link=My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! Mlpchapterbook3.jpg|Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare|link=My Little Pony: Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare Mlpchapterbook4.jpg|Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity|link=My Little Pony: Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity Mlpchapterbook5.jpg|Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo|link=My Little Pony: Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo Mlp throughthemirror.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror|link=My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror Mlp rainbowrocks.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks|link=My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Mlp maneevent.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: The Mane Event|link=My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: The Mane Event Apps Chrome.jpg|Google Chrome Mobile_game_loading_background.jpg|My Little Pony (November 8)|link=My Little Pony (iOS) Candycrushsaga.png|Candy Crush Saga|link=Candy Crush Saga Wheeloffortune_ios.png|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune (iOS) IMG_0011.PNG|Sonic Dash|link=Sonic Dash Websites *Uploaded to YouTube from March to June this year were eight animated shorts promoting My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Category:Timeline